


creeping through the window

by lulabug5053



Category: Starcrossed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabug5053/pseuds/lulabug5053
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having hidden his feelings for Claire for months, Jason finally reveals all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	creeping through the window

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please don't judge too harshly!

Already deathly tired, Claire rubbed her eyes, desperate to finish the physics homework she'd started only 10 minutes before. It wasn't fun in any way but having already been faced with so many obstacles, Claire knew she had to work her ass off if she was to achieve valedictorian.   
It wasn't easy though. This past month had been riddled with distractions. Yeah, 'distractions' is a nice way of putting it. After discovering her lifelong friend's incredible superhuman powers, getting caught in a fight to the death between two of the other said super humans and being rescued from the dry lands, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. And that wasn't even mentioning Jason.   
Oh god, Jason. She thought of him every waking moment and that was what was damaging her the most. Despite all his beauty, strength and those glorious shoulders, she hated him. But oh how she loved him.   
He had been the one to save her from the underworld, a place that still featured in her worst nightmares. After their trip, she thought she might have a chance with him: he had never treated her with such care or looked at her in that way before. But almost immediately after his change of heart, he changed back again, treating her more coldly than ever. After weeks of this back and forth dance, Claire was exhausted. Even thinking of him elicited a yawn.   
Getting up to put her books away, a sudden knock at her window caused her to shriek. Having only recently been introduced into the world of the Scions, her nerves were a little bit in edge - every sound made her jump.   
Apprehensively approaching her closed curtains, a voice outside called,  
"Claire! I know you're in there. Let me in please? It's freezing out here!"  
Caught between the desire to grin maniacally and push the caller off her house, she replied, "Jason? What the hell? What are you doing here?"  
Unable to help herself, she made her way over to the windows and slowly undid the latch, looking into Jason's beautiful blue eyes as she did so.   
Clambering into her room, he said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stand it any longer."  
He took a step towards her but before he could reach her she hissed, "No, seriously Jason. What are you doing here? And keep your voice down - my grandmother has the hearing of a bat."  
Somewhat taken aback, Jason managed to get out, "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay away."  
He looked at her pleadingly with those puppy-dog eyes and suddenly Claire was beyond enraged.   
"What's wrong with you? One second you're looking at me like I've just been rolling in mud and the next you're climbing up the side of my house. What is this? What do you want from me, Jason? You can't just expect me to just-"  
Midway through her rant at him, Jason closed the distance between them, winding his arms around her waist and softly brushing his lips against hers. Stunned, Claire could only stand there as he looked down at her, his lips parted, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. I couldn't wait."  
If she hadn't been so ecstatic, she probably would have shouted at him for interrupting her, but as it was, it was all she could do not to fall into a puddle at his feet. Tipping her head back, she leaned into him, once again closing the distance between them, and kissed him with a stronger pressure. He immediately returned the kiss and even without the superhuman hearing Jason was blessed with, Claire could hear his heart pounding out a rapid rhythm, perfectly in sync with hers.   
The kiss deepened as Jason gently parted her lips with his own. Pressing herself even closer to him, she wrapped her hands around his neck, slowly caressing the sensitive spot where his skin met his hairline.   
Gently extracting himself from her arms, Jason groaned as he looked down on her.   
"I'm sorry," he said in response to her hurt expression, " but I don't think I can handle going any further. I'm a demigod not a saint."   
Laughing weakly, he took two steps backward.   
Her heart still pounding from their kiss, Claire stopped, confused.   
"What do you mean? Don't you want to go any further?"  
After spending so long fantasising about him, she was more than ready.   
"No it's not that," he began somewhat nervously, " it's just that..."  
"What? It's just that what?"  
"You're fragile, Claire! Too fragile to be with someone like me."  
"So that's why...?"  
"Of course! That's the only reason I would ever stay away from you."  
Scowling, Claire was suddenly pissed off with him again.   
"I'm not as delicate as you think. Or have you forgotten about the fact that I grew up with a Scion?"  
Sighing frustratedly, Jason tore a hand through his hair, turning away from her. However much he pissed her off, he was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.   
Stepping forward, Claire grasped either side of his face, looking him straight in the eye as she said, "This is not over", then kissed him again.   
Minutes later, he once again stepped back, looking at her with hooded eyes.   
"We'll finish this later", he promised before leaping out of her still open window. Stunned by his abrupt exit, she walked over to close her window just as her grandmother barged into her room.   
"Who's in here with you? I heard voices?"  
"No one, grandmother. I'm here alone."  
She raised an eyebrow, disbelieving but choosing to let it go. Thanking her lucky stars that her grandmother was apparently too tired to question her further, Claire went through her the motions of her nighttime routine before clambering into bed.   
Despite her exhaustion, she wasn't able to find sleep for many hours, her lips still tingling from Jason's kiss.


End file.
